Clash of the Mutanimals
'"Clash of the Mutanimals" '''is the 16th episode of season 3 and 68th overall. Official Description Danger awaits the Mighty Mutanimals as Shredder and his henchmen manage to kidnap them, for experimental reasons. Plot Two mercenaries known as the Fulchy Twins get out of a car on the docks to meet with Tiger Claw, who is trading a case of money for the final ingredient for Shredder's mind control serum. Slash then arrives with the other Mutanimals.The twins fire at them, causing a fight that ends with Tiger Claw taking Slash and Rockwell with him as captives, leaving Pigeon Pete and Leatherhead behind. Meanwhile, back at the Turtles lair, Mikey points out the fact the cartoon shows the turtles watch somehow to relate to their missions in real life, which Leo quickly dismisses as reading to much into a cartoon show. Raphael hears all this while punching his training dummy and says that their next mission should be taking out the Shredder. Both Leo and Mikey tease the fact that Raphael is overacting, leading the hot tempered turtle to attack them, disturbing Donatello who is trying to fix the Shell Raiser in his lab. Just as the genius finishes repairing the vehicle, a loud crash is heard, drawing him outside. Thinking that Raph has finally blown a gasket, Don is about to focus on the hothead when Leatherhead suddenly appears. Splinter's Wisdom Debut Trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to the movie "Clash of the Titans". * Slash, Tyler Rockwell and Pigeon Pete meet the Foot Clan for the very first time in this episode (Leatherhead fights Shredder in The Invasion). * It seems Tiger Claw knows Slash. ** They may have met when the Kraang ruled New York. * This is the fifth time the Turtles have fought Shredder, although they fought him alongside the Mutanimals. * Donatello has repaired the Shell Raiser. * This is the first appearance of the Fulchy Twins. *Michelangelo breaks the fourth wall by pointing out that every Crognard the Barbarian episode he watches is similar to the situation the Turtles go through every episode. *The idea of a Turtle being mind-controlled to work for the Shredder came from the TMNT IDW comics City Fall series where something similar happened to Leo. **The idea of Raph possessing Shredder's gauntlets is a reference to the Image comics where Raph becomes the new Shredder after wearing his armour. *This is the first time Rockwell and Pete are brought into the lair (Slash lived there before he was mutated and Leatherhead first went there back in It Came From The Depths). Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Gallery Brain washed Mutanimals.jpg|Lonely Leo confront Raph, Slash, Doc Rockwell, Tiger Claw, Stockman and Shredder! Raph kill.jpg Mikey funny face.jpg tumblr_nns5yaVJyX1sdt8iko1_400.jpg tumblr_nns5yaVJyX1sdt8iko2_400.jpg tumblr_nns5yaVJyX1sdt8iko3_540.jpg Mind worms.jpg Quotes ''"You are the enemy!" - Raphael Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Video Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Raph Themed Episode